Secretos de Luna Llena
by Nacha.Malfoy
Summary: El suave brillo de la luna entre las densas capas de la noche, trae consigo criaturas místicas que se refugian dentro de Howarts. Perturbando al más osco de los profesores, al punto de alcanzar su faceta más oculta, y porque no incluso su corazón.
1. Quiebre en la Rutina

Secretos de luna llena.

Cap. 1: "Quiebre en la rutina".-

La densa niebla que golpeaba las ventanas del castillo –a esa hora de la mañana- no era para nada normal. Sonreí para mis adentros, al percatarme que sólo quedaba un día para la despejada luna llena, donde por lo menos se podría observar el hermoso regalo de la naturaleza, durante el mejor momento del día; la noche.

-Espero que se despeje la niebla- dije por lo bajo, cuando me encontraba solo en mi despacho.

Desde hoy en la mañana, he tenido un extraño presentimiento, alertando mis nervios. De esos que no te dejan en paz, que cada vez que te acuerdas se te eriza la piel y te produce escalofríos. El problema era que yo no tenía idea de qué diantres era ese mal agüero que sentía.

Los días anteriores había tenido unos extraños sueños –cosa que pocas veces me sucede- pero en ningún momento di indicios de que algo me sucedía, bueno tampoco mi cara poco amigable da cabida a que la gente se me acerque de la nada, con intenciones de entablar conversación y sociabilizar conmigo.

Ya listo me encontraba en mi despacho de profesor, habitación que se encuentra rodeada de botellitas de pociones, una biblioteca que no sólo está contenido con libros de hechizos y magos, sino que también de mis libros favoritos muggles. En un rincón se encuentra mi escritorio con su respectiva silla, sobre el cuál descansan más libros y al lado de este, hay una gran repisa donde se encuentran los ingredientes para hacer más pociones con los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Comencé a prepararme para la clase de ese día, percatándome que aún me quedaban por lo menos media hora para que llegaran los alumnos de séptimo. Con quienes –justamente por el ciclo de la luna- estamos viendo la poción para que un hombre lobo se vuelva menos agresivo en los días de luna llena. Al buscar los correspondientes ingredientes para enseñarles la poción ese día, me di cuenta que no se encontraba la botellita donde yo guardaba la que le daba a Lupin, claramente alguien se había metido a intrusear mi despacho, no sé a qué hora, pero lo averiguaría, los castigos que pongo para los ladrones son graves.

Al comenzar la clase con los de séptimo, me encargue de que mi presencia no diera pista alguna de la molestia que sentía por el robo de mi poción, lo cual alargaba más mi condena con estos alumnos y le agregaba más leña a mi genio. Como mi ánimo no me ayudó a lo largo de la clase, a parte de quitar cuanto punto se me viniera a la cabeza a Potter con su amiguito Wesley por estar conversando en mi clase, comencé a explicar el procedimiento para crear el brebaje del Hombre Lobo.

Al estar por lo menos a la mitad del procedimiento, sentí un pinchazo en la parte frontal de mi cabeza, como un ardor muy fuerte, disimuladamente lleve mi mano a mi frente por el insoportable dolor. Me volteé rápidamente para darle la espalda a los entrometidos que se encontraban en mi sala. Intenté muchas veces cerrar mi mente, estaba seguro de que alguien se encontraba husmeando en mi cabeza, y aunque soy un experto en Legeremancia, esto no me ayudo en absoluto.

A causa de mi fracaso al cerrar mi mente, me di la molestia de ir observando a cada alumno que se encontraba en la sala de clases para ver quien era el que se encontraba hurgando mis pensamientos sin permiso, pero no encontré a nadie. Ni el más mínimo rastro de aquel intruso en mi cabeza. Para mi fortuna y para los holgazanes de mis alumnos, terminé la clase más temprano, pero con un gran ensayo para el día siguiente acerca de las posibles causas de los hombres lobo si no se toman la poción que haríamos la clase siguiente.

Ante tanto tiempo libre después de dicha clase, me dirigí a los solitarios y obscuros pasillos del castillo, y aunque me encontraba totalmente solo, sentía la observación de alguien, como si quisieran sacarme alguna información que no tenía.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de mis labios, al pensar verdaderamente que parecía un lunático. Seguí caminando por el corredor que me llevaba a un balcón -que por lo menos en los últimos años nadie sabía que existía, o eso creía yo-. Al llegar a dicho balcón, la briza de media tarde meció mis cabellos, destensando –tenuemente- mis nervios. Pero demasiado pronto, sentí el suave crujir, de una de las tablas del piso, que se encontraba a metros o incluso centímetros míos. Al voltearme rápidamente no encontré a nadie, es más en un momento pensé que eran los estúpidos alumnos de primero, que últimamente con los utensilios para bromas de los Wesley, disfrutaban haciéndome rabiar.

En fin, comencé claramente a convencerme de que solo eran síntomas pre-luna llena, como los llamo yo, ya que el día del ciclo lunar me vuelvo totalmente extraño.

La tarde no pasó muy rápido, un poco antes de la cena en el Gran comedor, pase por la mesa de los de séptimo año, observando las molestosas caras que me ponían ante mi largo ensayo que les encomendé para la siguiente clase, sin embargo me pareció sumamente extraño que la amiga de Potter no se encontrara en la misma situación que él, imagino que repudiándome con bastantes ganas, igual que todos, no le di importancia y me dirigí a mi despacho.

Al llegar, me di cuenta que me faltaba una planta llamada Tinian, lo cual era muy importante en la poción de hombres Lobo que prepararía mañana con los de séptimo año. Me dispuse a planear que iría después de la cena, el problema es que esta planta solo se saca en este ciclo de luna y en la noche, lástima que alguien se metiera y me la robara, pensé, pero no por la planta, sino que lástima por él porque seriamente me las pagará cuando averigüe quien fue.

Luego de la tediosa y larga conversación con Sprout en la cena, acerca del peligro de que alguien me robara los ingredientes, me pare y me dirigí al Bosque Prohibido, mi reloj marcaba doce menos 7 minutos, lo cual me dio el bastante tiempo para caminar con calma.

Esta planta se encontraba en el corazón del bosque, tenía unas flores moradas en primavera, pero supuse que no habría ninguna flor, ya que estábamos invadidos por el otoño.

Sabía totalmente el riesgo que corría, y es por esto que caminé sin parar con la varita lista para atacar en mi mano derecha si se presentaba un caso de emergencia. Divisé repentinamente la plantación de Tinian, lo cual me produjo un alivio que no duró mucho, se notaba claramente que Sprout había ido a sacar un poco, demás que los ocupo para mostrar el poder que poseían las plantas, es más hubo un momento en que pensé que a lo mejor ella me sacaba las hojas, pero ella misma me impidió ese pensamiento al preguntarme si le daba un poco cuando llegara al castillo.

Comencé a sacar hojas como si fuera el fin del planeta, lleve hasta de reserva para por lo menos el otro mes no volver. Al terminar de guardar en el bolsillo de la capa que traía puesta, escuché un ruido atrás mío. Me quedé congelado, pero listo con la varita en mi mano para tirar cualquier hechizo que se me viniera a la mente.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés cobarde!- grité sin más.

Nadie contestó, salió una pequeña sonrisa de mis labios, ante tan ridícula escena, menos mal que me encontraba solo en el bosque, bueno eso esperaba.

Partí camino de vuelta al castillo, tenía una cantidad de hojas en mi mano, que eran de Sprout, y una pequeña cantidad para la clase del día siguiente, así que estaba totalmente preparado, no solté mi varita para nada, caminé y caminé.

Ante tanta luz blanca, brindada por al generosa luna llena, vislumbré un Lobo de color mas o meno gris, bebiendo agua del charco que se encontraba a unos 2 kilómetros o más de la salida del castillo. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas caminar sigilosamente, pero sin embargo fue imposible ya que las hojas secas que se encontraban en el suelo, hicieron que me descubrieran rápidamente.

Ante esto solté las hojas de mi mano y salí corriendo con todas mis ganas, ante tanta adrenalina, no tuve tiempo ni pensamiento alguno, acerca de desaparición.

Cada segundo que pasó, sentía los resoplidos de aquel lobo no muy lejos de mi seboso cabello. El camino se me hizo eterno, lo que fueron menos de cinco minutos, para mí fue por lo menos más de una hora. Junto con esto se agregó un factor que desconocía, mis músculos comenzaron a fatigarse, verdaderamente no estaba preparado para correr de esa forma ni a esa velocidad. Claramente no podía parar de correr, pero no podía más. Miré hacia atrás para ver a que distancia se encontraba aquel furioso hombre lobo. Estaba seguro que nunca tienes que mirar hacia atrás mientras corres, pero de verdad que me encontraba totalmente cansado. Sin más, el lobo se encontraba corriendo como si nada, al observar cuán cerca se encontraba, volteé mi cabeza para continuar marcha, pero algo me sucedió, me encontré con otro, verdaderamente me encontraba en una aprieto. Ante tanto asombro y éxtasis, tropecé con una rama de un árbol que sobresalía, al dar como dos vueltas en el barroso suelo, quedé boca arriba entre las patas delanteras del lobo de pelaje café.

Por lo visto sólo escuchaba los resoplidos de lobo que me seguía, el que claramente había dejado de correr.

El lobo que se encontraba sobre mío, poseía un pelaje inigualable, tenía una textura muy suave, ya que después de caer bajo el lo pasé a llevar con mis brazos, y junto con esto su hocico era muy fino. Agacho su cabeza, me miró sutilmente, sus ojos tenia un color café miel, hermosos, que en ese momento por lo menos me dieron como 1 minuto de tranquilidad. Ante tan larga conexión, me asustó el hecho de que comenzara a gruñir agresivamente, quede totalmente pálido, mi cara de tranquilidad se convirtió en pánico, estaba completamente seguro que me iba atacar, pero alzó su vista enfocando al lobo gris que me había perseguido por horas y se tiró sobre este.

El lobo de los ojos dulces estaba ganando la pelea, después de que me quedara por lo menos 2 minutos perplejo mirando la pelea bajo aquella luz blanca de la luna, el lobo café se me acerco señalando con sus ojos el castillo, recordándome que tenía que huir, y con su hocico ensangrentado me ayudó a ponerme de pie, lo que claramente tomé como una señal de que corriera. Comencé a correr nuevamente para llegar al castillo, divisando la horrible fractura de una pata delantera que le provocó el lobo gris al café, el cual gimió para sus adentros. En ese momento pensé en devolverme, por lo menos ayudar al lobo que me había ayudado, pero el aulló, lo cual volví al castillo sin pensarlo dos veces, mas que mal esa noche ya había tenido demasiada suerte.

Llegué totalmente embarrado al castillo, con ganas de ir a ver a esa pobre criatura que me había, salvado la vida. Llegue a mi despacho muy exaltado, no sabia que hacer, sin embargo, tome una ducha, colgué mi embarrada capa y me di cuenta que había perdido las plantas que había ido a buscar al bosque, solo tenia una cantidad pequeña en el bolsillo.

En fin la situación la arreglaré mañana me dije a mi mismo, por ultimo para no volver a vestirme y volver al bosque prohibido.

Me acosté e inmediatamente quede totalmente dormido, sin embargo mis sueños trajeron al presente el momento de esa extasiada noche. Ante tanto sueño extraño, me desperté de golpe, totalmente exaltado. Quise saber la hora, ya que no sabia ni donde me encontraba, al observar el pequeño reloj rojo que se encontraba en mi velador, me impresioné, pero no por la hora, ya que me quedaba por lo menos una hora para levantarme, si no que las plantas que había ido a buscar y que había extraviado, se encontraban ordenadas al lado del reloj.

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente para comprender que diantre estaba pasando, ¿Cómo habían llegado esas flores ahí?, ¿Era verdad lo que me había sucedido o sollo se trataba de un extraño sueño? Al minuto después comprendí todo, el lobo de ojos café que me cruce en el bosque, y el que me había salvado, no solo hizo ese acto heroico, sino que vivía en el castillo y más aun me conocía.

Ese día hice como si nada hubiera pasado, Sprout me pregunto por las plantas, lo cual se los pase, pero no le conté nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior. En cada segundo donde mi cabeza dejaba de funcionar, aparecía la imagen de dicho lobo, lo que hizo que desde ese momento comenzara mi curiosidad de saber quien era aquel Lobo que me salvo, en cambio mi molestoso presentimiento de algo malo había acabado.

Ese día me llegaron los ensayos de todos los alumnos de séptimo, menos uno, como si no tuviera nada más que hacer. Sin embargo la única alumna que no me lo había entregado, era la amiga de Potter, lo cual me pareció extraño, ya que ella siempre que puede entrega sus informes al día.

En fin el día continuo su rumbo sin mas. Ya todo lo que pasaba solo parecía algo superficial y pasajero para mi, nada me importaba, la única preocupación que tenía había pasado de ser solo un profesor a saber quién era ese lobo. Casi toda mi vida pasó, siempre me destaque en pociones, pero en realidad nunca me di cuenta que había tenido una vida tan aburrida y rutinaria, sin tener tiempo de pensar en otra cosa, siempre guiándome por las reglas de Hogwarts. Solo me dedicaba a ver la libertad que tenían los alumnos, dándome cuenta que había desperdiciado lo que llaman los mejores momentos de la vida., sin nada mas que hacer, que pensando en un estúpido lobo, que estaba seguro que no encontraría jamás.

Los días siguientes solo pasaron, mas de lo mismo siempre, nunca con algo nuevo que hacer, volviendo a la odiosa y tediosa rutina que me ha invadido todos los días de mi vida sin excepción.

Una semana exacta después de lo sucedido, tuve clases nuevamente con los alumnos de séptimo, comenzamos con un nuevo tema, pero sin embargo ese pensamiento de que alguien se encontraba de nuevo en mi cabeza me invadió de nuevo, algo que ya había olvidado volvió a mi mente, carcomiéndome como células malignas, recordando momentos ya pasados y con esto superados. Comencé a respirar cada vez más rápido, aumentando claramente la capacidad de mis pulmones hasta lo máximo.

Finalmente había terminado la clase, lo cual me ayudó a subir un poco mi ánimo, y junto con esto mi molestoso dolor de cabeza. Volteé mi cabeza a la pizarra, apoyando el brazo tratando de respirar normalmente, hasta que todos los alumnos se retiraran.

La idea no era sentirse mal, eso me carga, simplemente estoy cansado de la monotonía de mi vida, sin embargo después de este largo pensamiento, algo me interrumpió.

Alguien estaba en mi sala y aun no se iba, no quería voltearme, claramente aun no se me pasaba el rojo color ante la falta de oxigeno.

Escuche las tablas del suelo que se encontraban al borde de mi escritorio.

-Profesor- escuché, la única conclusión que pude tomar, fue que era una mujer.

-vete-le dije fríamente- lo que quieras preguntar vuelve mas rato a mi despacho- dije alzando la voz ya que la escuche lejos de mi.

-pero prof…-no le deje terminar la frase.

-¡vete!-dije con voz golpeada y agria, que hasta a mi me dio asco.

Al mismo tiempo que dije eso me voltee señalando la salida de la sala. Ella se encontraba mas cerca de lo que creí, es mas se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí, observe que su mano derecha iba en dirección a mi espalda, en cambio la otra se encontraba con un cabestrillo colgando de un pañuelo que se encontraba alrededor del cuello.

Me alejé para no sentir su cariño en mi espalda, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su tibia mano rozó suavemente mi espalda, por lo menos olvidando todo lo que había sucedido. Muchas cosas pasaron, primero sentí su exquisito aroma a Rosas que golpeó como un sedante a mi nariz, su tibia y suave mano al mismo tiempo sobaba mi espalda y por último observé su mirada. Lo que eran minutos, a mi me parecieron horas, hasta que todo terminó cuando enfoqué mi vista a sus ojos castaños.

El bolígrafo que tenía en la mano se cayó ante mi último acto, sus ojos. Sus ojos eran iguales a los que había visto y recordaba de la noche de hace una semana, el lobo que me salvo la vida tenia esos mismos ojos.

Sacudí mi cabeza, me alejé de su suave mano que sobaba mi espalda, mis labios dibujaron una posición poco simpática, erguí mi espalda, la miré hacia abajo, y con mi voz áspera, cruda y agria, dije fríamente después de tan exquisito momento:

-Señorita Granger.

Fin!

* * *

Bueno, aquí les dejamos la primera locura escrita en conjunto por Nacha y Magdi Malfoy. Dedicada en especial a Mariana, quien desde hace mucho quería leer algo de las dos, y a nuestro hermano-primo Carlitos.

Ojala se animen y le den clic al botoncito verde de abajo y nos dejen sus impresiones en un review, de la forma más constructiva posible, no sean malas con nosotras xD!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye.-

Melizas Malfoy. :D


	2. Sentimientos Encontrados

-. Capi 2.- "Sentimientos encontrados"

HPov.-

Sus ojos color negro intenso miraban fijamente los míos, como si nunca los hubiera visto, su tranquilidad que en ese instante tenía, me producía escalofríos y un nerviosismo que me llegaba hasta la médula. También sumándole a todo, se encontraba su boca, una hermosa y perfecta, que hacía querer a cualquiera, o por lo menos a mí, abalanzarme a él para sentirlos, o incluso que hacían que mis rodillas se debiliten, sin importar la situación. Y su cabello, de ese color negro oscuro, todo lo contrario a las noches de luna llena, que hacía que mis dedos quisieran entrelazarse entre ellos.

Claramente los sueños que yo había tenido, habían sido extraños, pero si que eran incompatibles con los de él. ¿A qué se refería ese pensamiento tan absurdo de un hombre lobo con mis ojos? En realidad nunca me había visto en esa etapa de la luna, pero claramente no hice nada por él.

Yo suelo alejarme de la gente en la noche de luna llena, ya que podría causar daños irreparables y junto con esto hacer algo que no quiera, como herir a las personas que amo.

El momento de intensas miradas en su despacho solo duró unos instantes que para mi fueron interminables, su cara de tristeza me revolvía el estómago, eso es lo único que no puedo saber, sus sentimientos, por lo que tuve que contentarme con observar su cara. Ya muchas veces me había metido en su mente, y sé que se dio cuenta, pero dudo que se le pase por la mente que esa persona soy yo.

El minuto pasó, fugazmente irguió su cabeza, y con su amarga voz, dibujo mi apellido en la comisura de sus labios, lo cual lo hacía mostrase educado. Rápidamente tuve que despertar, para poder responder algo ante su acotación, por lo menos esos segundos de ese sueño tan irreal, me mantuvo unos segundos de tranquilidad, mi brazo cada momento me dolía mas, pero él me hizo olvidarlo sin querer por un instante.

Yo claramente estaba ahí para entregarle mi ensayo, aunque muchos me decían que no fuera por el hecho de que él es el profesor mas jodido que ha estado en el piso del colegio de magia y hechicería.

En fin no demoré mucho en contestar, o decir lo que verdaderamente hacía en ese lugar:

-Profesor, traigo el informe que pidió la clase antepasada- dije tímidamente pensando qué barbaridad me iba a gritar en ese instante.

- Ah! Claro- exclamó como si nada- déjalo sobre mi escritorio que esta detrás tuyo.

Claramente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de alguien como él, todos decían la clase de persona que era, frívolo, mal genio, etc. Es más, hasta yo me había dado cuenta de ello, pero claramente, después de casi siete años que llevo en el colegio, me he dado cuenta que hay que aprender a conocer a la gente.

Sin embargo no me había dado cuenta de la cercanía que tenia con él, como dijo, el escritorio se encontraba atrás mío, y la pizarra detrás de él, nuestra distancia era pequeña y yo no me había percatado de ello.

-Emm…Gracias profesor- dije por lo bajo, ya que no quería decir nada que pudiera arriesgar una mala nota en pociones, ni menos su mal genio.

-Supongo que tu irresponsabilidad en las dos clases anteriores son por el cabestrillo que llevas puesto el tu brazo- dijo con una voz entre dulce y amarga, que jamás había escuchado de parte de él, claramente me di cuenta que lo había notado, él se dio cuenta que había faltado a su clase.

Durante los últimos 5 meses he faltado todos los días de luna llena, incluso había habido ocasiones en que había faltado mucho más, pero nunca lo notó, ni se comportó de esa manera tan peculiar y poco común de él.

-Sí- le dije- un pequeño accidente.

-¿Sí?- dijo el pensativo- Y ¿Cómo sucedió?- dijo con cara de querer sacar información, algo estaba pensando, pero no podía pensar en leer su mente, ya que las últimas veces se había tocado la frente, y no había nadie a quién culpar, ya que nos encontrábamos solos en su despacho.

-Bueno madame Pomfrey me dijo que me encontraron en una escalera- mentí, en realidad no me acuerdo en absoluto lo que me ocurrió en el brazo, claramente había tenido un accidente en luna llena, pero no quería que nadie supiera mi naturaleza que llevo desde los ocho años.

-ah!..-Dijo totalmente desconcertado y un poco decepcionado de la respuesta mentirosa que di, agradecí para mis adentros el hecho de que no tuviera los dones que heredé yo de mi familia.

Finalmente la llegada de Malfoy a su despacho, interrumpió nuestra astuta conversación de sacar información al otro.

Salí de su despacho, sin decir adiós ni ningún tipo de despedida, la mirada que sentí de Malfoy fue claramente de asco, cosa que no iba a cambiar nunca.

Me quede un instante en el pasillo afuera del despacho, la adrenalina que corría por mis venas, hizo que mis mejillas se volvieran de un color rosáceo, junto con un dolor de estómago tremendo ante la conversación que escuché de ambos.

Me asomé, y a simple vista estaban conversando seriamente los dos, intenté meterme en su mente, pero no pensaba nada coherente, ni siquiera podía saber si estaba enfadado o pensativo, no veo los sentimientos que tiene, sino que veo imágenes que el puede proyectar en su mente.

Lo que alcancé a escuchar fue:

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con esa asquerosa sangre sucia a solas Snape?- dijo Malfoy, no vi su cara ya que claramente se encontraba a espaldas de mí, pero ya imagino su expresión de arrogancia y egoísmo.

- Por favor Malfoy no la llames así, y si no lo recuerdas sigo siendo tu profesor así que trátame con respeto.- dijo Snape, con un tono más alto que Malfoy y mucho mas frío, por supuestamente su disgusto.

-No me digas que ahora se te ocurrió no llamarla así, has cambiado demasiado Snape, creo que te estás convirtiendo en un tiernucho como Dumbledore. Qué ahora me vas a decir que admiras a los que son sangre sucia como Granger, o que de un día para otro la llamarás Herm como sus amigos.

-No seas así Malfoy, ya basta, mientras más grande estás te conviertes cada vez más soberbio y tirano. Que yo cambie o no, no es de tu incumbencia, ahora, déjame en paz -Dijo finalmente señalando el lugar donde yo me encontraba espiando. Deje por un minuto de respirar, pero él no se dio cuenta que me encontraba ahí, por suerte.

De un momento a otro, observé que le dolía la cabeza, cosa que supongo, hizo que se enfadara aún mas con malfoy, lo cual miro con cara de extrañeza, por lo menos se divertiría un rato con él. Volví a la sala común de Griffindor casi corriendo, sintiendo esa soledad en el alma, que nunca había sentido, acerca de dicha conversación que había escuchado de ambos. ¿De verdad pensaba eso de mí?

Yo por mi parte jamás quise pensar mal de él, es más con la forma que lo hacía, pensar en él era un delito para mí, siempre lo había encontrado especial, nunca desde que lo conocí había comenzado a ocupar estos poderes que recibí al nacer.

Comencé a leer su mente por que lo encontré una persona interesante, estaba segura que dentro de esa imagen frívola y altanera, se encontraba alguien tierno que no quería demostrar nada de lo que sentía, por lo menos en el último tiempo.

Yo nací con este don, el de leer la mente, y a los ocho años, tras ser mordida por Greyback una vez que había peleado con mis padres, y salí muy tarde de casa a dar una vuelta, me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, una esclava de la luna llena.

Después de este momento de intensos pensamientos que me ahogaban, me fui a la cama sin hablar con nadie, pensar en Snape me había ayudado a superar el horrible dolor que tenía en mi brazo, pero añadiendo ese gusto amargo de su conversación con Malfoy. La conversación me dolió, siempre creí que Malfoy era de ese modo, pero nunca me lo imaginé de él, independiente de eso, una herida en mi corazón se abrió y comenzó a sangrar, y la única forma de pararlo, era conversar con él, pero eso no iba a pasar, por lo menos no de mi parte.

Como me encontraba tan tensa en este momento de pensamiento tan profundo, comenzó a dolerme el brazo. Prácticamente los huesos del antebrazo se me habían fracturado los dos en dos partes, así que la recuperación era muy larga.

Aunque estaba prohibido en el colegio estar con los profesores, mis sueños volvían eso tan lejano e imposible, en realidad, para que mis sentidos claramente sintiera el cariño y afecto que tenia ante ese profesor tan ensimismado y como dicen los otros altanero y frívolo.

Simplemente fueron sus palabras o mejor dicho, su voz al decir mi nombre, la que hizo que me sintiera totalmente obligada a tenerle. Su voz a pesar de ser dura, cruda y agria, a la vez había sido persuasiva y dulce.

Después del largo momento de dicho pensamiento que me invadía cada noche antes de dormir, y que sin embargo me encantaba, por lo menos tenia en algo que pensar además de seguir las reglas y seguir con la rutina que me acorralaba diariamente. Este pensamiento era nuevo, dulce e impecable, lo que me hacia sentir una mujer nueva y viva.

Mis pensamientos se habían convertido en verdaderos ciervos huyendo de su depredador, cosa que me molestaba por completo, ya que no podía ordenar mis pensamientos.

Pero sin embargo, en este momento solo tengo un pensamiento que vale la pena y que está totalmente claro en mi mente

Lo admito: Estoy totalmente enamorada de Severus Snape.

SPov.-

La llegada de Malfoy interrumpió completamente mi plan de sacarle información, fue totalmente inoportuno y mal educado, pero no iba a discutir eso con un niño de casi diecisiete años con una mente aún de nueve.

Luego de decirle que se fuera e indicarle claramente la salida, observé un mechón de pelo castaño que se movió con una corriente en el pasillo afuera de mi despacho. Maldije para mis adentros, ella había estado escuchando todo, lo cual hizo que mi mano por inercia tomara mi cabeza, tratando de plantearle a Malfoy que se largara en ese mismo instante si es que no quería un castigo bien merecido por su falta de respeto.

Antes de irse me observó con esa mirada de venganza y extrañeza por mi comportamiento. A quién le importaba, siempre había estado solo, y yo hablaba con Malfoy solo por que su madre dijo que le jurara protección, nada más.

Mi noche fue muy larga, llena de pensamientos que me invadían y hacían que cada minuto que pasara en la noche fuera como de una hora para mí. Luego de pensar si había escuchado mi conversación o no con Malfoy, traté de ordenar mis ideas ¿Podría ser que ella fuera una mujer lobo? Tenía tantas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta lo que me hacía enfurecer más y más. A lo mejor ella fue la que me robó la poción, ahora todo encajaba, pero la imaginación y sobre todo la mía podía llegar demasiado lejos, convirtiendo cosas imposibles en realidad. Ese es el poder que tiene la mente y los sueños, convertir todo lo que uno quiera en realidad, pero solo para uno.

En fin al pasar la noche me di cuenta que mi ceguera, hizo que toda belleza que se encontraba en el castillo, no la pudiera ver. Pero algo cambio, algo hizo que la belleza de esa alumna por lo menos me hiciera trabajar más de lo que quería, ahora claramente lo único que quería era observarla, ver como sus cabellos color castaño se mueven con los efectos de la naturaleza. Pero en qué diantre estaba pensando, esto no puede ocurrir nunca, ella era una alumna y yo claramente su profesor, eso era imposible, las reglas del colegio lo exponían y claramente había que seguirlas.

Mi pensamiento siguió todo rumbo sin importar reglas, para mi mente no existen reglas. Todo aspecto de alumna normal y corriente que tuvo en algún momento mientras fui su profesor, ya no lo era. Ahora la miraba con otros ojos, y prácticamente se convirtió en la mujer que llevaba mis sueños a realidad, sin darme ni siquiera cuenta de que siempre la tuve frente a mí. La noche se me hizo eterna, sentí que no dormí, no descanse, pero si soñé todo lo que pude soñar.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para tener clases con los de segundo año, fue muy largo. Lo único que quería era estar solo por un momento y que los alumnos me dejaran por lo menos de joder y poder armar todo el desorden que tenía en mi cabeza, y que hacía que cada segundo pasara lentamente.

Comencé a vagar por los pasillos como alma en pena, con mi cara eso si nada amigable, me cargaba causar pena en los demás, lo que hacía que mi expresión fuera frívola y fría.

Es por esto que comencé mi marcha a dicho lugar que me tranquilizaba y que hacía que mis pensamientos se tranquilizaran, aquel lugar donde podía ver la puesta de sol, sin importar lo que pasara en el exterior, el único y preferido lugar, dicha terraza que se encontraba donde yo solamente sabía.

Hace mucho que no iba, la última vez fue el día antes de tener mi encuentro cercano con los lobos, lo que me ayudó a convencerme que era un lunático, pera esta vez no sería así. Esta vez este lugar me ayudaría a librarme de las ataduras de esta alumna y me ayudaría a no pensar más en ella por un momento.

Llegué al lugar qua adoraba, a simple vista aún no comenzaba la puesta de sol, pero la brisa que llego a mi rostro cuando abrí al puerta, olía a Frutillas, mi sabor y olor favorito, cerré mis ojos para que mis sentidos sólo se concentraran en eso, sin darme cuenta de que no estaba del todo solo.

Al abrir mis ojos luego de un solo segundo, una luz dorada, brillante, dócil y trascendental resplandecía alrededor de una persona, y por primera vez en mi vida, pude observar a la mujer de la que procedía dicha luz, dicha mujer que para mí era tan conocida, y tan desconocida a la vez, lo que causaba un tipo de sentimientos encontrados en mis pensamientos, la que me confundía y a la vez mantenía alejada de mí.

Mi cara de extrañeza no se si la vio, pero no pude mostrar otra, al momento en que ella volteo, se concentró mas el olor a frutillas del cual he soñado y admirado. Sus ojos, los cuales ya había admirado antes, se fijaron en los míos, los cuales, se convirtió en una situación incómoda y a la vez graciosa. Incluso, fue un tipo de _dejà vu_.

A continuación no pude evitar decir con voz atónita y dulce a la vez:

-¿Tú?

* * *

¡Fin!...xD

Disculpen la demora, pero estamos en época de exámenes, lo que conlleva a estrés, café, tabaco y mayormente ESTUDIO. Es por esto que no nos quedó mucho tiempo para apurarnos con el fic, espero que la narración doble compense nuestra demora.

Como siempre saludar a los que nos dejaron sus reviews, muchas gracias y apenas salgamos de vacaciones con Magda, no nos demoraremos mucho, a menos que reprobemos algún ramo y quedemos con depresión, les comunicaremos el suceso.

Por lo mismo les pedimos que dejen sus comentarios y críticas, y como dijimos anteriormente, lo mas constructivas posibles.

Este capi va dedicado a todos los que nos dejaron los reviews y los que lo leen también, y junto con esto a nuestro primo hermano Carlitos, el cual es nuestro gran amigo, aunque no lo dejemos leer los capis antes de subirlos.

Besotes nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Nacha y Magda


	3. Intercambio de Roles

3.- "Intercambio de roles"

Snape

Después de que dulcemente mis cuerdas vocales –casi por si solas- dijeron ese artículo tan vago para referirme a ella. Volteó, dejándome ver que su cara se encontraba húmeda en la zona de las mejillas.

Al observarla –tras unos pequeños segundos- con mas precisión, me di cuenta que sus ojos eran los culpables, por lo que automáticamente quise correr para consolarla de lo que fuera que le pasara. Pero mis piernas no me respondieron como quería a los impulsos nerviosos que les mandaba para moverlas, ¡Maldita sea, hasta eso ella me quitaba. Mi libertad de moverme y respirar!

Luego de unos pequeños instantes –que para mi fueron eternos- pude moverme con total normalidad, aunque incluso llegue a pensar que ante tanta información en mi cabeza, las respuestas no serían del todo correctas. No fue así, como si nada me acerque lentamente ante aquella hermosa figura que se cernía frente a mí.

Observé –con regocijo- que al mirarla directamente a los ojos, sus mejillas se volvieron rosáceas, sin embargo se dio cuenta de mi cara de extrañeza ante su tan húmeda cara, por lo que automáticamente ella se volteó y con la manga de su capa limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Al tiempo que acababa con la escasa distancia que nos separaba y al llegar junto a ella –movido prácticamente sólo por inercia- suavemente la voltee y le dije:

- _¿Qué sucede Herm?_- No puedo creer que eso y dicho diminutivo hayan salido de mi propia boca ¿Pero que demonios me pasaba? ¿Tanto había cambiado que la llegaba a tratar como si yo fuera uno de sus estúpidos amigotes?

Noté que hasta ella se sorprendió, y ante dicha ironía una pequeña sonrisa asomo en sus hermosos labios color carmesí. Pero luego de unos instantes, algo pareció recordar y su mirada se convirtió en una feroz e hiriente, casi parecida a las facciones de aquel lobo que me atacó aquella noche de luna llena. Bruscamente y enfurecida –para mi asombro- saco mis manos de sus hombros, quede totalmente perplejo y supongo que mi cara reflejaba una palidez mas blanca que la nieve, ¿Qué diablos nos pasaba?, ¿habíamos o estábamos jugando al intercambio de roles?, que hasta ahora ni yo me había percatado de dicho juego. Tanto tormento que sentían mis pensamientos y preocupación por ella, y que ella de un momento a otro se convertía en la persona mas fría, que hasta donde yo sabia, yo era el único de esa especie en todo el castillo.

Luego de minutos, creo, ella pronuncio algo, o mejor dicho casi lo gritó:

-_¡Ha!_- entre grito y risa irónica- _ahora me tratas así, como "Herm"_-dijo haciendo burlas con sus hermosas manos y moviendo la cabeza como tratando de aclarar su mente.- _Pero no me trataste así en tu estúpida conversación con Malfoy, ¿no cierto?_

Quede pasmado, me sentí culpable como si me hubiera encontrado en una escena de un crimen o algo por el estilo. Diablos, de verdad era ella la que había escuchado la conversación con Malfoy. Por las barbas de Merlín, es que ella me persigue o se encontraba en todos los lados donde me encontraba yo o ¡qué diablos!, es en estos momentos cuando más me gustaría leer la mente, por qué la Legeremancia no me ayuda con el presente, prefiero eso a ver el pasado de las personas.

Luego de un instante de dura reflexión entendí todo lo que sucedía, por ese motivo lloraba, o sino no hubiera reaccionado así, ella estaba interesada en mi y por eso se acaba de comportar así. Tardé como unos veinte segundos en responder, pero no con cualquier cosa, si no con una risotada que hasta los nervios de mi medula espinal lo sintieron. Me reí a carcajadas, prometo que nunca me había reído tanto y menos de este modo, jamás, y ante mi repentino y contagioso ataque de risa, ella comenzó a reír junto conmigo. Dicha escena tan graciosa, me daba aun mas risa, me imagine que para pasar del llanto a la risa solo se necesitan por lo menos veinte segundos, me reí tanto que hasta lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, cosa muy extraña también en mí. Paso un rato largo después de esto, nuestro primer y grandioso cuadro de risa.

Solo duró hasta que el ruido se convirtió en el silencio de nuestra falta de oxigeno, ante esto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, causando un torbellino de sentimientos dentro de mi, cosa que no había sentido nunca, y nuevamente con su cara llena de lagrimas, pero que esta vez correspondían a alegría, sonreímos al unísono. Nos quedamos mirando estupefactos por la cruzada de nuestras miradas, y mis pies automáticamente se acercaron a ella, mis brazos la tomaron por su estrecha y bien definida cintura, solo bastando un pequeño empujón para que quedara totalmente cerca mío, claro ahora mis músculos y sistemas actuaban por si solos. Después de esto sus labios nuevamente dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa junto con los de ella, mis músculos esta vez habían acertado, era eso lo que ella quería.

Luego de que hasta mis neuronas sintieran su cuerpo totalmente cerca del mío, y que mis narices sintieran su tan rico y peculiar aroma a frutillas que yo perseguía desde siempre, fue cuando acerque mi cabeza junto a la de ella. Mis brazos subieron automáticamente hasta su cuello, para cerciorarme de que ella no saliera corriendo antes de que ocurriera lo que me proponía, y ella automáticamente correspondió con apoyar sus brazos en mi cintura. Primero juntamos nuestras frentes por un par de segundos, intentando de que ninguna de nuestras miradas se desviaran hacia otro lugar que no fuera el otro sin siquiera pestañar, por lo menos yo no lo hacia, ya veía que me despertaba mi oscura habitación, después de un sueño. Sentí su respiración en mi ser, ¿Todo iba a suceder así de rápido? Hace poco ni siquiera la conocía, me refiero a prestarle atención o algo, y ahora me encontraba con ella a punto de besarla, independiente del rompimiento de reglas y demás.

Todo lo anterior no fue nada más que un pequeño pensamiento que pasó por mi mente antes de que acceder a dar tan dicho, largo, tierno y calido beso que le brinde y que ella claramente aceptó. La adrenalina la sentía más por nuestro beso, que por estar en el castillo donde todos nos podían ver, nos besamos un rato preciso y perfecto para mí. De pronto corrió una brisa que me ayudo mas a atraerla hacia a mi, sentí como ella comenzó a mover sus manos alrededor de mi espalda, junto con un suspiro que me erizó los nervios haciendo que por poco perdiera mi cordura. De un momento a otro, yo seguía sosteniendo su cuello, ella rápidamente metió sus manos bajo mi capa y con sus uñas dibujó diez líneas exactamente paralelas a mi columna vertebral, que hizo que yo casi gruñera de lo rico que se sentía.

Escuche un ruido atrás de mí –en la zona de la puerta de entrada al balcón donde nos encontrábamos- y en un segundo me encontraba a uno o dos metros de distancia, blanco del pánico que sentí al sospechar si alguien nos había visto o no. No se qué o quién había hecho ese ruido, pero nuestra cara de terror no cambiaba nada, ¿Qué había sucedido? Algo me decía que eso no era correcto, solo espero que nadie nos halla visto o de lo contrario nos encontraríamos en graves problemas.

Herm

La cercanía que tuve con Severus en ese momento antes de escuchar el molesto sonido, fue tremendamente espectacular, para mi no muy buena fortuna, mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar de una forma muy rápida y poco precisa, lo cual me hizo sacar conclusiones totalmente apresuradas. En el momento en que quedé frente a frente junto a él, se me fue todo nerviosismo, todo había desaparecido para mí, mis sentidos se agudizaron y sin querer o mejor dicho con querer, los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron al sentir la piel de su espalda y cuando el me tomo de la cintura. "Esa escena quedará en mi memoria para siempre"

En fin, mi mente comenzó a hacer su trabajo, comencé a leer su mente y la escena que mostraba no era menos graciosa, dibujaba algo que había sucedido anteriormente, algo relacionado con un torpe movimiento, un movimiento que según él yo le había quitado. No pude evitar una sonrisa, su mente trabajaba hasta más rápido que la mía. Lo que más me gusta de verlo o estar con él, es que para comunicarnos no solo se necesitan palabras, si no que con solo tenerlo al lado, nuestros pensamientos coinciden, aunque el no sepa eso.

Después de percatar dicho molesto sonido ante nuestra comprometedora cercanía, mi cara palideció, lo miré horrorizada, pero no era por el sonido, si no que me acordé que quedaban dos, solo dos días para luna llena, ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

-_¡Diablos!_-fue lo único que pude decir, junto con poner una mano en mi boca de preocupación, él con los ojos abiertos a más no poder –y su tez pálida como la nieve- me miraron horrorizados, ante tan incómodo momento, pero por suerte él no sabía lo que pensaba, por lo que tuve que tratar de que entendiera que no era por el sonido que me encontraba así.

Me acerque a él, le di un pequeño beso, lo cual causó una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, mis manos apretaron las suyas, que se encontraban colgando a sus costados, lo miré y corrí. Salí al corredor que comunicaba la terraza al corredor de la torre Sur del castillo, corrí y corrí, solo me detuve un momento para sacar mi I-pod para poner música que me relajara, por lo menos por el momento, menos mal que hace algunos días había puesto una carpeta de música Celta. Por algo tuve que hacer un tremendo hechizo, para que funcionara dentro del castillo, como no se pueden utilizar, me demoré casi 2 meses en programarlo para que se escuchara, por lo que cuando lo logré casi lloraba.

En fin, tenía tantas cosas que hacer que no sabía por donde empezar, trataba de pensar y lo único que tenía en la cabeza era el rico sabor de sus besos, su hermosa piel, sus ojos, todo él.

Luego de correr me detuve en seco, respiré hondo, no me importaba si alguien nos había visto, lo que me preocupaba es que aun no había hecho el brebaje que tomaba para luna llena y ni siquiera tenia los ingredientes, seriamente me sentía como una ladrona sacando de su despacho lo que necesitaba.

Seguí caminando por los corredores del castillo pero esta vez más tranquila y mirando al suelo, ¿estará ahí el todavía como para pedirle y decirle todo lo que he hecho en su despacho últimamente? No quería contárselo a nadie, ya era suficiente que supiera el profesor Dumbledore, que supiera él sería demasiado para mi.

Apresurando el paso, me devolví a la terraza donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, estaba aún ahí, mirando como el sol se ponía, por lo que sé, esa es su escena favorita del día, por lo menos se donde estará cuando yo no tenga clases y no me molestaría acompañarlo o verlo a escondidas, sería un riesgo pero lo tomaría gustosa. Se me ocurrió una idea, a pasos agigantados me dirigí a su despacho, pero no robaría nada.

Entré y comencé a juntar todo lo que necesitaba, lo metí en mi bolso, entre en su habitación y sobre su cama y con mi hermosa ortografía, escribí:

[_Gracias, nos vemos en luna llena_]él lo podría describir por muchas cosas pero el entendería a lo que me refería.

Me corte con unas tijeras un pequeño mechón de pelo y lo deje al lado del pergamino que escribí. Últimamente ambos hemos estado muy cambiados, Severus muy tierno y yo muy disgustada por muchas cosas. Sin dudas él tenía razón, habíamos cambiado de roles, pero ya era hora de dejar ese juego y ahora habría que volver a ser como nosotros, más que mal, eso era lo que nos había gustado tanto del otro.

Justo en el momento que salía de su despacho, vi mi I-pod, y la canción que salía en reproducción era: Endless love. No se como se reprodujo, pero todo pasa por algo.

Fin!.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Holaaa!!!!

Primero: Muchisimas disculpas por mi demora hasta ahora para subir este capi!....de verdad….junto con la salida de clases en la universidad, mi creatividad por poco se me va, parece que escribo mucho mejor bajo presión de exámenes, junto con que mi notebook murio en plena escritura y con un viaje de vacaciones que hice, donde ni siquiera habia electricidad para escribir.

Segundo: Muchas gracias por sus reviws….seriously!..gracias gracias ^.^

Y por ultimo….a mi melliza perdida que me ayudó con los últimos detalles, aunque estaba con amigdalitis…se esforzó… bueno ante alguna duda escribanme a mi mail, o cliqueen el boton verde de abajo….^^…… que sus críticas sean lo más constructivas posibles

Besotes a todos!.... nos vemos en el próximo capi!...


End file.
